


In Your Embrace

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Goodbyes, I just wanted something soft for these two, M/M, Referenced but not explicit sex, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: A quick little ficlet about Kyoutani and Oikawa's last morning together before Oikawa leaves on a training camp, because I wanted something fluffy for them.





	In Your Embrace

There was a tattoo low on Kyoutani’s hip, one that no one knew about but Kyoutani, the tattoo artist, and Tooru. It was a pair of azaleas, pink and delicate and perfect against the dark skin. Tooru traced his fingers over them, watching the way Kyoutani’s nose scrunched at the ticklish sensation.

 

“They mean ‘take care of yourself for me’,” Kyoutani had explained the day he’d come home with fresh ink and a new, softer look on his face. “They were my mother’s favorite flowers. She said they made her think the world was a softer place, a place where people took care of each other.”

 

Tooru had never asked, but Kyoutani had told him all the meanings of his tattoos. And in return, Tooru lavished them with attention, whenever they were together.

 

Today was no different. Morning sun was streaming through the window, and in a few hours Tooru was going to have to leave for training and matches and his whole new life halfway across the country that had little room for the love that threatened to overflow his heart and spill out through his pores. Tooru bent down and pressed a kiss to each azalea, then one higher, to the mole on Kyoutani’s hipbone. Kyoutani was beginning to stir so he pressed another kiss to the divot of his groin, one to the bottom of his abdomen, one to his navel, up and up and up until Kyoutani was awake and Tooru was pressing their lips together.

 

“Good morning,” he whispered.

 

“Good morning,” Kyoutani replied, his eyes soft. Then all at once Kyoutani seemed to remember what day it was, for the softness disappeared, replaced by sadness and then a steel wall of control. Tooru hated that steel wall, wanted to tear it down and get back to the sweet boy who hid underneath. But Kyoutani would never come willingly.

 

Tooru sighed and flopped down on his stomach, nuzzling into the crook of Kyoutani’s neck. He wrapped his arms around Kyoutani’s waist and sighed again.

 

“What.” Kyoutani grit out, but the fingers he trailed through Tooru’s hair were gentle.

 

“I love you,” Tooru said simply, because it was simple. Tooru loved Kyoutani, and Kyoutani loved Tooru in return. It just wasn’t fair that Tooru’s life dragged them apart the way it did. He’d had so little time at home this time around, and it would be months before they saw each other again.

 

“I love you too.” Kyoutani’s voice was soft, softer than Tooru had ever heard it. It was like he had heard the pain in Tooru’s heart and sought to soothe it.

 

That simply wouldn’t do. Tooru had meant to sooth Kyoutani today, not the other way around. He pulled his face out of Kyoutani’s neck and bent to kiss him, long and sweet. Kyoutani responded to the kiss with a quiet groan, tangling his fingers in Tooru’s hair and tugging gently. Tooru ran his hands up Kyoutani’s chest and back down again to squeeze at his hips. He made his intentions known with a grind of his own hips against Kyoutani’s thighs, not that Kyoutani needed much encouragement to read the atmosphere. Kyoutani dragged his nails down Tooru’s back, making him shiver.

 

“I love you,” Tooru said again, because he felt like he would burst if he didn’t get the words out. Kyoutani smiled a knowing little smile at him. Then he grabbed Tooru by the hips and flipped them over.

 

All at once there was heat rocketing up Tooru’s spine. The laziness had all but burned away, leaving nothing but adoration and desire in a swirling pit in Tooru’s stomach. He stared up at Kyoutani with his hands fisted loosely near his head, lowering his eyelashes and begging silently to be ravished. Kyoutani chuckled.

 

Tooru closed his eyes as Kyoutani reached over to the bedside table for their bottle of lube, trying to memorize this feeling. This bed, this room, this man above him. This morning light slanting through the windows. This moment. He opened his eyes again when Kyoutani settled between his spread thighs, staring at the man he loved so dearly.

 

They didn’t fuck, like animals. There had been plenty of time for that over this visit, and they had taken full advantage. But now that time was passed and all that was left was proving to one another how much they loved each other with every touch, every brush of the fingers, every thrust of the hips. Kyoutani held Tooru’s hand the entire time.

 

When it was over, and Kyoutani lay panting on Tooru’s chest, the tears came at last. Tooru couldn’t help it. They spilled from his eyes down his cheeks and onto the pillow below like a never-ending stream. Kyoutani didn’t notice at first, because Tooru was very still and very quiet about it, but he couldn’t keep it hidden for long.

 

“Oh, Tooru,” Kyoutani said, leaning up and wiping Tooru’s cheek with his thumb. He didn’t ask what was wrong. They both knew already. He just shuffled up on the bed so that he could hold Tooru in his arms, and let him cry. It was the cathartic sort of crying, the kind that left Tooru feeling empty inside, but clean, like he had been thoroughly scrubbed. He took a shuddering breath just as Kyoutani pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and closed his eyes.

 

“Come on,” Kyoutani murmured. Tooru let him draw him out of the bed and toward the bathroom. In the shower, he let Kyoutani soap him up and rinse him off, standing on his toes to shampoo Tooru’s hair. When he was done, Tooru did the same for him. Kyoutani drew a bath and coaxed Tooru inside, leaving him alone to take care of the mess they’d made of the sheets. Tooru sort of felt like crying again, though his tears were all spent. By the time he finished his bath and dried his hair and got dressed again, it was nearly time to go. All that was left was to say goodbye.

 

“Kentarou,” Tooru said as they stood in the living room together. Kyoutani nodded, like he understood everything Tooru was trying to say. Tooru supposed he did. No one understood him better, after all. He bent and dropped a kiss to Kyoutani’s crown, his forehead, his nose, each of his cheeks, his lips. Kyoutani kissed back, looping his arms around Tooru’s neck and holding on for dear life. Then Tooru’s phone buzzed with the notification that his ride to the airport had arrived, and Tooru had to go.

 

He took one last look at the apartment building as he stepped into the car, just long enough to see Kyoutani standing at the window, watching him go.

 

He began his countdown for the next time he could be back in his lover’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
